Life's Back Roads
by L0necl0ud
Summary: One last roadtrip kid, for the kicks, with me, before I stop kicking.
1. Chapter 1

Doc never much liked delivering harsh news. He'd witnessed enough, suffered enough, to know the pain, and know he never wanted to share it with others. Treating patients, attempting to save patients, attempting to get them to a bigger hospital with the sheriff and singular firefighter's help. Failing.

And of course, his own near fatal crash when he was a racer all those years ago.

Hard lessons are rarely forgotten. Hard opinions were even worse to abandon.

And it was starkly Doc's opinion that Lightning did not need to know such news, nor did he enjoy the idea of breaking such news to the young adult.

He finds Lightning on the front steps to his and Sally's apartment round back the hotel they ran. It's where the man has been moping the past week since learning. With a groan Doc lowers himself to sit beside Lightning.

Lightning is hunched over, chin in one hand, playing with an already dusty Rusteze cap. He speaks first, not even looking up from his hat near the ground.

"How many races will you be there for?"

"You know I can't answer that." Doc narrows his eyes, leaning over to get a better look at the deprecating Lightning. Who's the one dying here?

Apparently both of them, one physically, the other emotionally.

Doc wouldn't allow that.

"You know, you ran off before I could give the good news." He leans back against the door to the apartment. "Now we're a week off schedule."

"The seasons over. There are no schedules."

"If you'd listen... Go inside and pack up some. Say for a month or so."

Lightning eyed Doc incredulously, wondering as to what the old man was up to.

"On you go, come on." Urged Doc patting Lightning on the back, who quirked a brow in further confusion but still complied. They stood and Lightning made his way into his apartment as Doc set off.

Lightning hoped to God this wasn't some press tour that Doc was trying to get him to go on. He had no enthusiasm for such an exertion. After all his racing, winning the Piston Cup, trying to stomach the whole reason Doc's been having trouble with more exercise related tasks and the constant down pour the last week left him exhausted. He was physically and mentally drained. If he could sleep he'd be spending his days in bed instead of on his doorstep watching clouds roll by.

Wherever it was Doc wanted him to go, it must not have been related to his career, because instead of waiting for him, or hearing Mack's truck pull up, he heard the idle breathing of an all too familiar Hornet. He glanced out his front room window as he hefted up a suitcase to see Doc popping his vehicles trunk and leaning against a rear fender.

Lightning sighed and left his house, dropping his luggage into the trunk of the Hornet. He simply glowered at Doc as the elder held open the passenger door for him. He barely noticed Doc entering on the drivers side and shifting the car into first gear.

They rolled around to the front of the cafe.

"First up, were stopping at the wheel well, so you can say bye. You ain't gonna see Sally for a while."

Lightning slouched down and lounged his feet on the cars dashboard. "Why don't you get straight with me and tell me where we're going? Or it's kidnapping."

"Your an adult. Besides, I don't want you spending your whole off season moping about me. Consider it a roadtrip."

Lightning only pouted, looking sidelong out the window. "How many races are you going to miss?"

"Next season?" Doc huffed, speeding the car up as they made their way out of town and up into Tailfin pass. "I should be there for most of them. Just sitting in a pit."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Son, you speak like I'm dying tomorrow-" Doc cut himself off at the sadness plastering Lightnings face.

He shouldn't be ridiculing the younger right now, if the boy wanted to talk about these things now, they should talk. It's better to get these thoughts out of the way now instead of him pondering them the whole trip.

"I'm tired of the world. But I don't necessarily wish to leave."

Lightning furrowed his brow, staring more intently out the window of the car. They began the climb up the mountains, and lightning paid much attention to the scenery. Even the area was slowly passing, it was too hot to ever have a true fall or winter, and yet the shrubbery upon the mountain was drying out and withering. Only the pine trees were spared.

"You think a fire could start up here? You know, cuz it's so dry?"

"Not if we're careful. Sally wouldn't let it happen."

"Yeah... She's already making signs and informational posters for the road and Wheel Well."

They continued without discussion, Lightning instead fiddling with the radio tuner and volume knob until he found some station of old rock n roll. He liked more fast music, Doc preferred the country twang their small town always had playing, the old rock was their middle ground. So long as Lightning didn't turn it up too loud.

It was still morning, though not early, and the sun cut through the forest and onto the mountain side sharp as its pine needles. Looking around and at the car, and it's hood ornament, Lightning couldn't fathom driving the Hornet, or much of the towns old classics. He was one of those drivers who needed complete comfort and focus. Chrome glaring and blinding you through the windshield deprived focus and was annoying.

It wasn't too bad come late day and evening, but Lightning couldn't imagine dealing with such bright complimentary features.

In no time they were parked up at the wheel well, closed for the Sunday, and they both exited the car. Doc lightly pushed the younger toward the door as he removed his aviators, which Lightning only now realised he had been wearing.

"Go on, say your goodbyes. Don't make me wait a decade."

As Lightning headed inside the building carved out into the mountain Doc went to topping off his car.

It was cool inside the building, a nice contrast from the morning heat, and the lighting was softer. Lightning cut his way through the orange stone main room and made his way to the back room. He made his way behind the polished stone bar, into the kitchen, past the storage room and into the office.

Being farthest in the mountain, this room was easily the coldest, and a had a personal miniature heater, right next to the desk Sally was currently hunched over.

"Hello Stickers."

Lightning sighed but smiled, hugging Sally from behind and nuzzling her golden hair.

"You know, chick has put more stickers on his racer while I've gotten less and less."

"You're right, I do know. But Stickers has stuck."

Lightnings smile mellowed out, glancing over the papers recording prophet and data from when she ran the Wheel Well during the racing season. While Sally loved running her hotel, The Cozy Cone, and absolutely adored The Wheel Well restaurant stop, even she couldn't deny managing both businesses while half the town was gone for the Piston Cup Circuit was more than stressful. Nothing was more relieving than the arrival of the off season, where generally Lightning could help out at or even run the Cozy Cone, and Luigi and Guido could help out at The Wheel Well after they closed their shop.

Lightning hadn't been much of a helping hand the past week, and he frowned at that self reflection.

He brought a hand up to twirl a finger in a loose strand of Sally's hair, who chuckled and wrote down a numerical note before returning to her calculator.

"Doc's looking for some roadtrip with me. Never knew he liked them. Thought he'd be tired after the season."

Sally smiled, twisting to look up and kiss Lightning on his chin. "He probably is, but you know how much he loves driving that car."

Lightnings voice dropped with sarcasm. "So you're saying its a road trip or house arrest for a month at his place."

Sally rolled her eyes and shrugged Lightning off from around her. "Lightning, he wants to be with you, and help you."

"I..." Lightning paused, struggled, digging for the words he needed and understanding.

Sally stood from her chair and held Lightning by the shoulders, gently.

"Shouldn't I be the one helping him?"

Sally smiled softly in return to Lightnings wide green eyes. "It's hard to help someone who isn't asking for help."

Lightning frowned, kicking at the polished ground, shoving his hands into the pockets of he embroidered, dusty jeans. Sally sighed, lifted his chin and held him there.

"Sometimes you can help someone most by making them happy."

Lightning huffed, a habit he had picked up from Doc himself, as if his rolling his eyes wasn't enough sarcasm and cockiness for one young man. Then, he smiled, agreed with Sally, gave her a quick kiss, and disentangled himself to head back out.

"Probably already took too long for his liking. Bye Sal, love you!"

"Love you, stickers! You need to shave at the first hotel you find!"

"Thanks a lot!"

* * *

"For how young you are you sure are slow."

Lightning smirked. "With your impatience wouldn't it be better to join me in the car instead of ridiculing me?"

"Touché."

The car doors slammed, the engine clanked, the engine roared, the carburettor breathed, the wheels rolled, and they were off, passing by Wheel Well, down the mountain and up the next, through the range of orange rock and emerald pines, with the sound of wind and the melody of 50's Rock N Roll filling the air.

A few hours had passed, with them still finding themselves in the mountains. Lightning was certain they weren't lost, even though in this day and age they should have been out of the range already. It was the car. It could go fast, no doubt, it still steered great, no doubt, however, it was no longer built for steep climbs and fast drops down hills. They could probably go a hint faster, though not without occasionally having to push the engine, illogical for the idea of a road trip.

Sally, despite her best efforts, had only managed to cheer up Lightning for little over half an hour. Despite his own best efforts, this road trip concept, or, the scene causing the need for a road trip, plagued him, and he couldn't find it in himself to be joyous and excitable.

Even though as a driver it'd be his nemesis, when he wasn't scrolling through his phone waiting for cell service or flipping through a novel he'd packed, he stared at the Hornets hood ornament and glowered, waiting for the glare of light to burn into his vision, daring it too.

The air in the cab of the Hornet was stiff and dry, the mood tense and apprehensive as it dragged on to mid noon, the sun scorching overhead. The AC worked wonders, being one of the few features in the old car to be updated with modern technology.

The car jerked to the side of the dirt road, dangerously close to the edge, and braked even harsher.

Lightning straightened as the doors unlocked, staring in shock at Doc who simply glared and barked.

"Now you hear me talk. Get out."

There was no room for objection when the older man himself left the car, practically slamming the door. Lightning opened the door and swallowed at his area of clearance. He probably had ten inches or so from the car to a drop off into a steep cliff. Doc wouldn't want Lightning to fall of course, but Lightning was too intimidated by his anger to attempt crawling through to the drivers side.

So instead, Lightning sidled along the car near its rear, forgoes closing the door, and stepped out behind the car. Thoroughly upset himself by now.

He turned on Doc, who was gently caressing the upper frame of the door he'd slammed.

"What was that for?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the better half of fifteen minutes now."

"What could be so important to nearly topple us?"

"Nearly? You forget I'm a racer, boy, I can choose to not topple us off a cliff or choose to do just that, ain't no nearly."

Doc's icy blue eyes duelled with Lightnings round green eyes. Lightning stood with his legs slightly set wide, arms crossed, Doc stood with his arms folded atop the cab of the car.

lightning took a step forward, mouth opening to give his piece of mind on the whole road trip. Doc raised an eyebrow, raised himself a few inches.

It was enough to stop Lightning, as well as get him to back off. He sighed and uncrossed his arms, turning to look out past the cliff, into the small v of a valley at the bottom of the nearest mountains.

He didn't like how hard Doc was breathing.

"So, were you trying to tell me?"

"Our first stop for the trip, right after lunch, which I was asking you about."

"Oh..."

"Move over."

Lightning blinked, glancing to the edge he just left, then back at Doc. Doc nodded, and Lightning sighed. He sidled back along the edge of the cliff, watching as Doc followed. Last minute he ditched, easily falling back into the bench seat of the Hornet and eyeing over the edge of the ditch from there as Doc stood beside him.

"Rookie look, I just want one last road trip for kicks with you. I get it, your upset, I am too, but what's better? Moping or having fun this last free off season?"

Lightning pouted, kicking his legs about like a small child. "We're going on this trip because we want to have fun before... Before we can't anymore."

Doc could have restated it, stated it bluntly. Why he'd be gone. But he didn't want to start another fight. They were both too stubborn for that.

"Exactly. Fun. Focus on the fun. Besides, you get to spend over a month in this car, and I've been getting to thinking you like her more than I do."

"Doc, this really will be our last break, huh?"

"Yep." Doc leaned against the cab of the hornet, watching two birds flutter by.

"You ready for this all to be gone?"

"You heard me this morning. You ain't deaf."

"I know."

They stood and sat in silence, watching clouds float through the valley, dainty and opaque, thin and thick, fluffy and dense.

Lightning spoke first.

"Soooo, lunch?"

"Lunch."

"First town we find?"

"Sure, close the door."

And so the car doors slammed, the engine clanked, the engine roared, the carburettor breathed and idled, the wheels rolled, through the range of orange rock and emerald pines, with the sound of wind and the melody of 50's Rock N Roll filling the air, and they set off further into the mountain range, further and further from carburettor county, into the soon unknown forestry and terrain.

And to find lunch.

**So, would you guys like for me to write out the roadtrip? Write the end of the roadtrip(I've all of that planned out already), or both? Or leave it at this? I'm undecided, I might write more even if y'all say nothin. Anyways, if you liked the story, please vote and comment!**

**Also note, Fixed some typos and wrong words. Yes, Lightning's eyes are still green. I see him with green eyes despite canon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the kind comments encouraging me to continue. Every main location in chapters will be a real place, for I drove myself down to the library and checked out an actual guide to driving Route 66.**

"You know, when you said petrified forest I was imagining looming, grey trees with no leaves."

"You know, rookie, this is still the Arizona desert."

Lightning pouted, Doc smirked, and they made their way down a sandy hill.

"How much longer?"

"It's been ten minutes."

"You said road trip, not hike."

"It's one mile, whose the old one here?"

Lightning smirked, and they continued on. Really, it was all still a very pretty sight. The red desert sand was littered with stumps and logs of petrified wood, leaving them full of pigmentation ranging from red all through the warm colours to green. The sun was nearing to set, and it gave the air a hazy yet stifling feel. Lightning appreciated it, and Doc knew it, so northern took offence.

It would have been perfect if not for the camping gear Lightning was carrying on his back. Granted, Doc was doing the same, but it didn't make it any better for Lightning. A tent, inflatable mattress, a few books and some pots were actually rather heavy, and Lightning felt like he was a teenager in school again lugging around textbooks and homework.

"How in the hell do you carry all this stuff, old man?"

"Believe it or not Rookie not all of me is old."

Lightning gave a soft smile, because yeah, Doc was right, but apparently parts of you can still be young and that won't be enough to save you. He shook his head, and glanced over at Doc again, he had to think positive. Like, how beautiful it was around him, and that doc was willing to do this for him...

And Doc was breathing to hard and really should be taking a break right now.

Lightning sighed, stopped heading forward and faced Doc. He didn't even have to speak.

"I'm fine kid."

Except he wasn't, because that alone got him coughing, if only briefly. Still, it confirmed Lightning's thoughts, that they needed a break.

"And my back isn't crying out in pain. We're as stubborn as the other, and right now, I think I've got the advantage. Sit down, break time."

Doc glowered, before complying and finding a stump on the trail to sit on. Lightning sat on the ground, and took it upon himself to lean against Doc, head resting on his side. It wasn't that he was weak muscle wise, his lungs just couldn't take the bulk of the work required.

Doc hated it.

He would never admit, but he didn't have to, for it was moments like these, where he refused to rest in favour of his own health that gave away that despicableness.

As Doc brooded, Lightning desperately searched for some distraction, from the ache of his back, the heavy breathing, the weight of the unknown thoughts of Doc's. When he found distraction, he swept it right up and held it close to observe.

It was a beautiful little bug, slightly elongated compared to the Lady bug, and black based with a painted collage of orange spots and white highlights. Lightning recognised it immediately from a bug collection Lizzie had back in Radiator springs, wife of the late town mayor and founder.

"Look Doc, a fire bug!"

Doc leaned away from lightning as if he had been petting a skunk, brows quirked and disturbed. Lightning grunted as he subsequently slid down Doc's side from where he was leaning, chipping the skin of his jaw on the wooden stump. He sat up, shook his head and grinned, reaching down to pet the bug as it crawled up his arm.

"Never took you as one to be scared of bugs. This one isn't even poisonous."

"Kid, you do know that bug is a stink bug, correct?"

"Mm-hm."

"You do know that if you get yourself all stunk up I ain't letting you in the Hornet, right?"

"Good thing I've got my own tent then, huh?"

"Yep, 'cept it don't matter." Doc stood up, and walked around the stump to dig in Lightning's pack.

"Won't matter-? What are you doing?"

"You got a tetanus shot right?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold still."

Lightning groaned as the nick on his jaw was cleaned and bandaged. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yep, this ain't some cut from your own paper book, who knows what's on this wood."

"I forget who's taking care of who." Lightning pouted, moving his jaw about and attempting to adjust to the sticky material plastered on his face.

"Me, since I'm taking you out here. By the way," Doc chuckled, going so far as to pay Lightning on the jaw, who playfully swatted him away with his free hand. "Thanks to your pouting, you got a special band aid."

Lightning paled, picking up the fire bug from his upper arm and setting it on the ground where he found it. "What did you put on me?"

Doc shrugged, zipping up Lightning's back pack and standing with a grunt.

"No, seriously, Doc, how bad is it?"

Doc grinned, heading back the direction they had originally been coming for. "Not bad at all, it's great actually."

Lightning groaned, rushing to follow and nearly toppling at the weight on his back.

"You're caring rather mightily considering we're the only ones here."

Of course it was then that a few other tourists could be heard coming up from behind them with hurried feet. Lightning wasn't sure if whatever it was on his face wasn't truly horrible, or if the tourists were too distracted to notice. It only left him more conflicted.

It wasn't until he glanced up and saw the Hornet off in the distance that he blinked out of his frenzied stupor.

"Wait Doc, why are we heading back?"

Lightning frowned at the silly grin he could see on Doc's face ahead of him, knowing it was at how long it took for him to notice the direction they were heading. "Heat storm is coming."

"But-"

"You want to be electrocuted in your tent?"

"... No."

"Good, get that pout off your face before I make you."

They continued in silence, reared the back of the Hornet and dropped their back packs to the ground. Doc went ahead and popped the trunk before unlocking the car, leaving Lightning to haul the camping supplies into the car.

They settled into the front of the car, and Lightning sighed, tapping his fingers on his thigh, looking around exaggeratedly. He waited, then he deflated, and looked to Doc with a raised brow. "Are we gonna go find a hotel? Go into town?"

"Nah. Good view here. Car is large enough for the two of us."

Lightning stared, brows lowering, though not quite into a frown.

"I'm serious."

Lightning nodded, paused, then hurried to pull down the passenger visit. He sat back, straightened out to be taller, turned and angled his head, stared at the bandaid on his jaw, and gasped.

On his jaw was a perfectly normal brown bandaid with no special design whatsoever.

Doc barked with laughter, patting the hornets wheel, and shaking his head as Lightning folded his arms in a pout with red cheeks. "Are you kidding me?"

"I was." And with that oh so clever remark, Doc lost himself to another round of laughter, and Lightning couldn't help but smile.

Doc chuckled, and snorted, and would give a brief laugh, but rarely did he have a fit with his laughter. It was something Lightning always relished in, especially since it generally only happened around him and Sheriff.

It was special.

It was probably half an hour later when the storm hit. There was no rain or heavy wind, hail or fog. It was simply heat lightning off in the distance, but still the view was there and with each flash it seemed as if the hints of green and blue in the petrified wood illuminated neon. Lightning always enjoyed the spontaneity that came with lightning, a small play in to the very noun being his name, and he eagerly awaited each next strike.

As the bass rolled in and shook the car, Lightning pondered, and then grinned mischievously sly.

"So, ever thought of upgrading the sound system in this car?"

"No, why would I?"

"I dunno, doesn't the thunder feel good? You could make music sound like that."

"I don't need to be tickled while driving."

"Tickled?" Lightning's eyes widened, then reverted to normal as any hope he had was killed.

"Don't even think about trying me."

Lightning smirked, kicking his feet up onto the dashboard and folding his hands behind his head. "I wouldn't dream of it old man."

The sun set, and soon the sky matched the colours of the desert forest, and Doc almost wished he had one of those new high tech photographer cameras so he could catch the scene with a flash of lightning. He glanced over at Lightning and sighed. Somehow in half an hour of hiking he had managed to completely ruff up his wavy brown hair, cut up his jaw, and cover his clothes completely in dust. Doc wasn't quite sure how he did it, for he himself surely wasn't near as dusty, but knew he had once managed to achieve the same feat in his old hometown and it's nearby hiking trails.

There was no way Lightning was sleeping in the car like that.

Not like they had a shower though.

The sun disappeared, and the sky began to mellow out and darken.

"So, you're sleeping in the back. You have to choices, go out there and try to dust yourself off, or leave your clothes on the floor and deal with the cold."

Not that Doc necessarily wanted a half naked Lightning in his car, he just wanted Lightning's reaction to such a proposition. He always managed to turn it on him or find some snarky response, confident as the sun is bright.

"I see how it is, send me into the lightning in favour of keeping the car clean."

"You oughta remember, son, I've had this car for over fifty years." Doc's tone hardened into one of stern seriousness. "Now, out."

Lightning sighed, opening the door and briefly exiting the car.

Exasperated or not, he didn't dare dust himself off right next to the open door.

* * *

The next morning they found their way into one of the many gift shops in the small town near the petrified forest. This one in particular was a revamped building that had originally been a diner and hotel. Within were rocks and stones that could be bought raw, polished, or as jewellery. There were all sorts of memoirs that could be purchased.

Lightning found himself a hat and gripping it tightly, seeked out Doc. Upon finding the old man, the shop was surprisingly busy, Lightning snuck up behind him and plopped the hat right on his head. Doc started half an inch, lifted the hat off his head, and turned around with an unamused stare directed at lightning.

"You really think this funny, eh?"

Lightning simply sighed and took the hat back. "Fine, not funny."

He returned the hat to its spot, turning around to a fan going off in his face. He stepped back in surprise, blinking repeatedly as he checked his bangs despite obviously not being caught in the fan.

Which was hand held.

Held by Doc.

Who was mirthfully smirking.

Lightning groaned and snatched the fan out of Doc's hand, heading off to set it back in its place as well. "Ha, ha, very funny, old man."

Doc simply shook his head, he didn't need Lightning to agree to get his joy out of the fun little intended mishap. He followed the rookie around, patiently waiting for him to pick out an object to buy, before setting off to find breakfast for the two of them.

* * *

As they ate themselves full, Lightning couldn't help his random comments.

"You know, the Hornet is actually super comfy to sleep in, we could practically live in the thing."

"Why do you think I didn't borrow Sally's Porsche?"

"Well, it's still a compliment."

And then,

"Did you know eating together is one of the most intimate things people can do? Right along with sleep and-"

"What's the number one thing I tell you on the track?"

"To focus?"

"After?"

"To stop thinking n talking so much?"

"Hmmm."

Lightning ate his country fried steak in near silence, enjoying the white gravy and savoury flavour. Near silence, because it only took five minutes for him to speak yet again.

"Last night was nice. Probably one of the most beautiful sights I've seen in a while."

"I'm glad."

"Thank you for doing this."

"It's only the start of the trip, you don't know the rest will be fun."

"Right, but I trust you. Besides, you alway plan things better than I ever could."

Doc gave a short laugh. "Damn right, rookie. Thanks."

They split the check, finished their meal, and headed back out into the desert. It was a bright morning, cool, and with a soft breeze. The sun was sharp and highlighted the leftover blonde strands in Doc's otherwise now dusty and grey hair. Lightning breathed deep and easily, and looked to Doc eagerly.

"I don't know about you, but now it's really starting to feel like a roadtrip, and now I'm all hyped up, so let's get going!"

Lightning dashed off towards the hornet, squinting against its shiny chrome and sorta not guiltily hoping that eventually there be enough dust that car won't blind him. With a soft smile of joy, Doc shook his head to himself and followed Lightning out.

**Yes, I see Doc as blonde. 90% sure I'm the only one who does. **


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch showed Lightning and Doc sitting at a cafe in Gallup after dealing with a few lucky fans.

Lightning couldn't understand how Doc could just wake up after sleeping in the Hornet and get to driving. Those bench seats were comfy, like a couch, but a couch is still not a bed. Either Way, whatever worry Lightning had about Doc driving so much was further vanquished.

They had arrived in Gallup right at the start of the afternoon, parked along Maine street, and set off to explore. It was apparent fast that this town was known for its artwork, most buildings had mural advertising the business that owned the spot. There were grand, beautiful a murals depicting the history of Gallup, the past to the present. Some art was painted on, others were stencilled, a few were airbrushed. Doc could appreciate art, Lightning could too, but he was definitely better at decidedly wowing over everything, much to Doc's amusement. As they toured the area eventually Lightning had commented on how much Ramone would have liked this town, due to his past in mural works.

Doc had offhandedly mentioned that Ramone had actually gotten quite the fine for some graffitiing here.

"What? No way, where?" Lightning was probably in more awe than he had been looking at any of the murals.

Doc simply shrugged. "Dunno, mighta been painted over."

Apparently that wasn't exactly the best answer, for suddenly he was being dragged on an art hunt down every alley way and building side. When one wipe down of the town proved fruitless, Doc had raised his brows and questioned if they were ready for lunch. He couldn't have gotten a better response.

"You might, but I'm not."

Doc shook his head in mirth as Lightning took off for a second look, and turned in to the small market he was currently in front of.

In the end, Lightning had found what he was looking for, storming into the poor market so he could show Doc, completely missing the glare that said "calm down" in all his excitement.

The offending art ended up being Ramones signature flames, with his name going across in a gradient of green to purple in a sharp, blocky font, underlined with a classic pin striping design. Painted, or perhaps written, underneath the piece that was only a couple feet by two feet, was the simple statement. "Car practice."

Full of amusement, Doc simply lamented. "Idiot. Writing his name."

Lightning laughed, tracing over the more sun weathered and beaten parts of the art. "Ramone is gonna ask now when I laugh at the site of his car."

"Probably."

Lightning felt up his pockets suddenly, digging out his phone and swiping open the camera and snapping a photo. He hummed, noting the quality didn't do the paint justice before standing and shrugging.

It was getting on in time now, the sun overhead, and the day was one of warmth not quite tipping over into being hot.

"How about lunch, old man?"

"That was my question, what, half an hour ago?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Half an hour later, after finishing lunch, they were rolling back through town and out of it to the next. Lightning groaned at how full he was, complaining about how much food these diners gave them and how it was decidedly not good for his physique. Doc had simply rolled his eyes as he pulled out onto the road.

"You don't have to eat everything."

"But then I'm wasting food. The icebox is already full."

"Speaking of which, I'll need to fill it up with more ice at the next stop."

Lightning groaned and ran a hand through the bangs in his face with a smile. "You're not listening! What will Sally think when I get back?"

"What, about this?" Doc risked a hand off the wheel to reach over and poke Lightning on his belly, who jumped and stifled a small bout of laughter. "You survived the road trip with her last year."

"Oh my god, your helpless."

"Who's the one whining like a puppy here? I forgot."

Lightning huffed in good nature and looked out his window to watch the scenery fly by.

Eventually they ended up at a giant Route 66 sign that one could drive through.

"We're getting a photo for the road. "

The upper one third of the sign was still white, but instead said Grants, New Mexico, Route 66. The rest was backed with black, and decorated with realistic appearing flames shooting up the height of it. The flames had neon lighting tracing up it, though currently shut off in the light of day. Still powered though was the blue neon lighting that bordered the whole symbolic sign.

Doc pulled up halfway through the sign and shut off the vehicle.

Doc left the car and as he made his way to the front he ran his hand along the hood of his Hornet. He was already proud of it taking them this far. He had given it a thorough check up during the week he was planning this trip, and added a couple luxuries, such as replaced door handles(they were starting to get iffy) and an upgraded A/C as well as a heater for when fall rolls in that month.

If he were alone he probably would have found himself saying something along the lines of "Been, what, fifty or so years since we've hit the road like this?"

And then, as an after thought. "And this time we ain't alone, not even feeling like it."

Instead he nodded with a small but jovial smile, took off his sun glasses, gave a friendly pat right next to the hood ornament, and stood in front of the car besides Lightning. They leaned against the grill, Lightning had already found someone to take a photo using his phone, and last minute, Doc decided to lazily put his shoulder around Lightning's.

Doc could feel Lightning inflate with joy and pride, and all that happy stuff. Doc swore you'd be more than capable of seeing it in the photo.

He wasn't annoyed. Not in the slightest.

After, Lightning thanked the temporary photographer and set to getting his own photos of the sign and the Hornet from different angles, even convincing Doc to lean against the sign(they probably weren't supposed to do that) with his aviators on and one strand of his gelled hair falling down in his face instead. Doc raised his brows as Lightning continued snapping photos, not quite understanding why so many were necessary, but at least they were enjoying themselves.

Afterwards Lightning finally pocketed his phone, claiming how close it was to dying.

"Good thing we're staying in a hotel tonight then... Kid , what are you thinking." Doc couldn't help his suspicion, Lightning had stepped back so he could see the sight in full, smack dab in front of the Hornet, putting much more thought into what he was seeing than was necessary.

"You think I could climb this, Doc?"

"Not without going to court." Doc flicked out a thumb, signalling that they should get back into the car.

"But you're a judge. You could sway them."

"You forget how impartial I was against you in court."

"You forget how impartial you will be towards me if we are in court again."

"Yep, keep dreaming son."

The conversation was cut off by an ear jerking sound of metal clanking and gruelling. Both looked to their left, finding the source easily. A man and his family were currently in an old El Camino with some cases in the bed. There was no smoke coming from the car, or visible leaks. Doc could feel the puppy stare Lightning was giving him.

"Fine, go on' n ask the poor blokes what's wrong."

So as Lightning rushed off to inquire, Doc returned to the Hornet, starting it up and pulling up beside the dead El Camino. He switched off the boat and exited, listening in on the conversation as Lightning gestures towards him.

It wasn't anything serious, just the usual running out of gas, and while there was a gas station here, there was no tow truck near by. It was moments like these that we're why they always had a tow truck at the handy back in Radiator Springs.

Doc stepped in when Lightning claimed they'd both help.

"Sorry to intrude, but I've nothing to syphon gas out of my Hudson. I'm frail, I'm afraid, but I'm sure Lightning here would love to help push this vehicle here to the station."

Doc didn't necessarily mean to be cruel, it was simply the way things played out. It didn't mean Doc couldn't find amusement in Lightning's flabbergasted expression. However, he needn't worried, he and Sally taught Lightning well, and as expected, Lightning soon set to helping the father and mother guide the car to the gas station.

You couldn't offer help and then back out last minute. Doc remembered such an act once being called being an Indian Giver.

And so Doc walked along, watching Lightning huff and puff beside the wife, easing the car forward. Eventually he did pity them and offered to steer the car if the man was willing to trust him so he too could help push. Thus he ended up in some El Camino that wasn't his, steering it lazily as his boy helped some strangers push it down the road.

* * *

By the time they were leaving Grants, Lightning was more than exhausted, and full of sweaty musk. Still, he grinned lazily at how happy the folks were at his help, and slid down in the front seat so he took up both the middle and passenger side easily.

"You're cleaning the Hornet when we get back home."

"What? You ride in it too!"

"Yep, but I'm doing all the driving."

"Cuz you won't let me." Lightning playfully knifed Doc's elbow with the toe of his shoe. Doc simply grunted and pulled his arms closer to himself.

"You're the one who's come in here all sweaty today and coated in dirt yesterday."

"Fine... Maybe I do need a shower."

"Maybe?"

Lightning sighed, looking into the back seat where they had piled their books collectively to read through. He had made it through one novel, and partially through the next, but found himself tired of false worlds and new ideas to try and ponder.

Curious, he glanced at Doc, and upon seeing disinterest, fiddled around and managed to pull open the old glove box. He immediately coughed at the cloud of dust that had erupted. Doc simply glanced over.

"Really?" Was his only response.

"Yeah-it's really du-sty."

Regardless, Lightning was more than happy with what he found hidden in the back, partially folded in half. He eagerly reached in and dug it out.

"Woah, Doc, you know this was still in there?"

Doc glanced at the aged manual for the Hornet in Lightning's hand. "Figured that's where it was."

Lightning revered the paper in awe, like it were a real gold ingot in his hand. Carefully he flattened it out the best of his ability and set to flipping through pages, reading where his interest was caught.

It took half an hour for him to pass out from boredom and exhaustion, manual falling to the floor with a thud.

* * *

That evening they rolled themselves into the one and only Route 66 Casino. They gave themselves a couple hours to go their separate ways before meeting up for dinner.

Doc found himself at the tables hosting card games, the playing familiar and comforting after two days on the road, as well as feeling confident. Lightning went directly for the slots, claiming that he did not know any card games and decidedly did not want to loose money that night despite easily having more than enough to spare.

They both knew Lightning knew at least a couple card games. He just lacked the confidence to play.

Because yes, the amazing Lightning McQueen can actually lack confidence in something.

Doc never fails to tease Lightning on it.

By the end of the night, Doc gained money, and Lightning still managed to lose money.

That night, heading to their rooms, Lightning hugged Doc goodnight, Doc tensed as he always did, and they headed into their respective rooms.

Lightning missed having a bed, and it wasn't home, but it was familiar to nights during press tours, which he enjoyed, so he still felt right at home, especially when, after half an hour of TV, he knocked on the wall between his and Doc's room to say goodnight again.

And got that steady, even louder knock in return.

**This chapter surprisingly was a lot more fun to write. Please remember to review and vote/favourite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
